For Love, For Life
by xXyamisangelXx
Summary: The Ronin Warriors have been at peace for a year after Talpa's defeat. Then, Rowen's best friend comes home and she is more then your average girl, with a brother who has a grudge after her...


For Love, For Life.  
  
By: xXyamisangelXx  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Chapter One.  
  
A/N: I don't own the Ronin Warriors...I do own However, Akidi Sasko, Lilly Kima and Jou Sasko. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
Mia Koji looked up from her computer and absently rubbed her temples. She looked at her class who was all engrossed into their work. She then took a minute to look at the clock. 5 minutes till school is over. I should let them go early. The brown haired woman thought.  
  
"Class!" said Mia in a fake stern voice.  
  
The college student's heads shot up, expressions full of worry. Mia's face broke into a warm smile.  
  
"Get out of here.......And Have a good Spring Break." She said happily. The class gathered up their books and walked out of the room, saying "Bye Miss Koji!" Mia began to take up her things as someone running past her door caught her eye. The person ran back and into the room. His brown hair was flecked with gray, and his youthful face was marked with worry.  
  
"Well, Hi Jou! How are you?" She said as the man bent over to catch his breath.  
  
"Mia, I have a favor to ask of you." Jou said breathlessly.  
  
"Yea Sure! What is it?" Mia said to her friend. She had met Jou when he needed a good resource for a thesis on mythology research that he was doing. They had become good friends after that, and also when Jou came over to the house Rowen practically freaked out. Rowen knew him from his childhood when he worked with his father on a physics experiment.  
  
"My daughter is coming home from America for Spring Break and I need someone to pick her up for me. Can you do it?" He said, striating up.  
  
Mia thought for a moment. "The boys get off," She thought aloud, " She can stay with us if you have any work to do. We can keep her company."  
  
Jou smiled. " THANK YOU! Her friend Lillian is with her, because her mom didn't want to stay by herself. Rowen is one of her good friends. She will be VERY happy to see him again. Thank you VERY much, Mia."  
  
"Anything for a friend! What time do I need to pick them up?" queried the brown haired lady.  
  
" Toyama airport at 4:00. She should be waiting out front." Jou said.  
  
"Toyama Airport at 4." Mia mental noted. She got up with her computer case and walked out with Jou.  
  
"Thank you again!" Jou said happily. He said his good-byes and ran out of the university.  
  
The guys will love this. I shouldn't surprise Sage though; he might not be too happy that I bring girls home and he isn't ready. She laughed at the thought and began to walk out of the school as kids filed out of classrooms, screaming and hollering about Spring Break.  
  
RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW  
  
  
  
A young girl sat on a plane with her eyes shut tightly.  
  
"Oh Akidi! It's not that bad!" said the blonde girl who was sitting beside her.  
  
"Lilly, you know as well as I do...I HATE FLYING!" the fearful girl said, peeved immensely.  
  
The girl opened her eyes to reveal 2 lavender eyes that were hidden behind glasses. She flipped her dark brown hair and sighed deeply. The girl named Lilly smiled and rolled her eyes. Her blonde hair was in a tight ponytail. She turned to look out the window with her green eyes. She gasped at the beauty of the clouds.  
  
Hopefully, Aki began to think Daddy will be there...or maybe Rowen...That would be nice.  
  
RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW  
  
Ryo Sanada looked up at the clock. Come on bell! Ring! He thought noticing the time. His friend, Kento looked at him from his seat behind the Ronin Leader.  
  
"Ryo!" He whispered, "What are you doing?" Ryo glanced at his friend.  
  
"I want the bell to ring! I hate this class!" He whispered back.  
  
"SANADA! LAY FANG! GET TO WORK BEFORE I GIVE YOU DETENTION!" the black haired teacher barked.  
  
Ryo and Kento's heads went down quickly. Ryo stared at his worksheet. He had it halfway done. It wasn't like the class was hard or something, only as hard as Biology could get. It was the teacher. Mr. Sasaki was very strict and mean. Ryo had been on this man's bad side since the time he got in a fight with senior because the senior was picking on a freshman that couldn't defend himself. Mr. Sasaki, in Ryo's mind, would find ANY excuse to give Ryo detention. Sage, who sat beside Ryo, smiled at Ryo, who began to tap the desk with his pencil. Cye, who sat two rows away from his friends with Rowen, looked at Ryo place his chin on his hand. He smiled and looked at Rowen, who had completely finished the worksheet and placed his nose in his usual big, fat book. Cye shut his book as he sighed and placed his worksheet in his folder. The Ronins were all in the same 7th period Biology class, but "had to be separated" because they all caused "too much of a riot" by Sasaki's terms.  
  
BRIIIIIINGGG!!!! Ryo slammed his book shut at the sound of the bell and walked out with his friends. They all agreed to meet at Ryo's locker and dispersed to their lockers. Ryo opened his locker happily and hummed a little tune to himself. Cye approached his friend and smiled at his friend's happiness of put books in a locker.  
  
"Hey, What's with the humming? You seem to be extra cheerful this afternoon." The warrior of trust said, jumping slightly to the loud noise Ryo made by shoving his biology book in his locker.  
  
"ONE, count it Cye, ONE WHOLE WEEK! No Biology class! HA HA!" the boy said, smiling.  
  
Cye laughed quietly, but quickly stopped when Sage stopped abruptly at Ryo's locker grabbed the older boy's bucket hat that was in his hand and shoved it on his head. Sage then proceeded to lean against the locker in a fashion that was so not him. Cye and Ryo looked at each other skeptically. Ryo opened his mouth to say something when about 4 or 5 girls went running down the hallway, fists in the air, some with cans of mace. The 3 in front yelled all at the same time:  
  
"SAGE DATE! WE'LL GET YOU, YOU...EGOTISICAL NARSSIST!"  
  
Cye shook his head. "They after you AGIAN?" he asked trying to find out the problem. Sage glanced down the hall at the girls to make sure the left. He took off the hat and handed back to Cye.  
  
"Well, You know that girl, Carly? My girlfriend?" He began seriously, as if it were the news of the century. Ryo and Cye nodded. "I dumped her because, I really didn't like her and she was kinda annoying. Well, I told her that and she sicked her little posse on me. Actually, I think that they sicked themselves on me...I don't know..."  
  
Cye placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Well, when Rowen and Kento get here we will smuggle you out of the school," the British boy began, "Mobs of angry girls can be worse then...well...I don't think anything can be worse." Ryo laughed at the comment.  
  
"What's so funny?" Rowen's familiar accent said as Kento and his approached. Ryo turned to his friends.  
  
"I can sum it up for you...Sage, Carly, Sage getting chased by her posse." Ryo said smartly.  
  
Kento smiled. "You dumped her? That girl REALLY like you!" He said.  
  
"And I liked her.....it's just....I don't know..." the warrior of light sighed, putting his head down. Ryo patted Sage on the head.  
  
"Don't worry! Spring Break will help! You just need some time off Sage! Away from all those girls."  
  
Rowen rolled his eyes. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you...RYO SANADA! THE ETERNAL OPTIMIST!" He yelled sarcastically down the empty hallway. Ryo smiled brightly. They all began to walk down the hallway, discussing their plans for their spring break.  
  
RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW  
  
  
  
A/N: (sweatdrops) Yea...I put myself in..but I really couldn't think of a name quickly......sorry guys...won't happen again! Yea and Ryo's Biology teacher is based off of a personal problem..... 


End file.
